The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typical recreational objects include spherically shaped balls, oblong balls and disc shaped objects. These recreational objects may be used in a large space by one or more users. These objects may also be difficult to master. Additionally, these objects may be highly influenced by wind and are difficult to control. Often, these objects will make contact with something the user did not intend or travel a larger distance than intended by the user.
Typical video games do not include recreational objects with multiple arms that may be used in a variety of different games and may be altered to change the difficulty of the game.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.